Watching Over Us
by PureandSimple1
Summary: A twist of fate brings about a surprise when Becky's encounter touches the entire family. Takes place the summer after Full House ended.


*********************Authers note****************************   
This story takes place the summer Full House ended.   
************************************************************** 

It is another beautiful San Francisco morning. Everyone is busy getting ready for their day.   
Nicky: Daddy don't go to work!   
Alex: Stay home and play with us Daddy!   
Jessie smiles down at his two boys lovingly.   
Jessie: Aw guys you know I would if I could but Daddy's have to work.   
Both boys start pouting and pretend to cry.   
Jessie sighs and looks over at Stephanie   
Jessie: You been teaching them some of your old tricks?   
Stephanie: Hey, they're good tricks.   
Jessie shakes his head then bends down.   
Jessie: Listen guys I'll make you a deal. As soon as I'm done with work I'll come straight home and we'll go play okay?   
Alex: Promise?   
Nicky: Promise?   
Jessie: I promise.   
He hugs and kisses them both.   
Joey takes his plate over to the counter.   
Joey: We got to get going Jess, this morning we got the winner of San Francisco's battle of the bands on.   
Jessie sighs.   
Jessie: Right. You know, I would've killed to win that tittle when I was a teen.   
Joey: Yeah, I know what you mean. I came in first runner up two years in a row for the best teen comic but never got any further.   
Becky: So, what time do you think you'll be home?   
Jessie: Late afternoon if I'm lucky. So what's on your agenda?   
Becky: Oh, I'm just going to spend time with the boys. I'm so glad I took this summer off. After what happened last spring with Michelle, I just didn't want to be far from the boys.   
Jessie nods seriously.   
Jessie: Nothings more important then family.   
Joey: We really got to go.   
Jessie: Except making money.   
Jessie laughs and kisses Becky.   
Jessie: See you later.   
Becky: See you!   
Jessie kisses his boys, Michelle and Steph good-bye.   
Alex: Bye Daddy! Bye Joey!   
Nicky: Bye Daddy! Bye Joey!   
Stephanie: Have a good day!   
Michelle: See you later!   
Jessie and Joey leave just as Danny rushes in.   
Danny: I got to get to work!   
Danny grabs a cup of coffee and a bagel and quickly swallows it down.   
Danny: I can't be late. We have an important meeting and then I'm scheduled to interview Matthew Perry!   
Stephanie: Oh, My God! Dad you have to get his autograph! He is so adorable!   
Danny smiles.   
Danny: Sure honey. I'll be home later.   
He kisses and hugs them all.   
Danny: By princess!   
Michelle: Bye Dad!   
Danny: Bye Steph!   
Stephanie: Bye Dad!   
Alex: Bye uncle Danny!   
Nicky: Bye uncle Danny!   
Danny: Bye guys!   
Danny leaves. DJ then comes into the kitchen.   
Becky: Hey DJ, can I get you some breakfast?   
DJ: Sure, thanks. Did the guys leave already?   
Becky: Yep you just missed them.   
Stephanie: I cannot believe Dad is interviewing Matthew Perry!   
DJ grabs some juice and sits down.   
DJ: Well, if you ask me Matt LeBlanc is much cuter.   
Becky sits down with them.   
Becky: So what's everyone going to be up to today?   
DJ: Steve is coming by later to help me get some packing done for college, and then we'll probably go out.   
Stephanie: Yep and once you move out, I get your room!   
Michelle: That was my room first I want it back!   
Becky: Hey, you know what? We can figure out who's getting the room later.   
Stephanie: Hey just so long as I have my own room that's fine.   
Michelle sticks her tongue out at Stephanie.   
Stephanie: How rude!   
DJ tries not to laugh.   
DJ: So Steph, what are you going to be up to today?   
Stephanie: I'm just going to hang out this morning but I'm supposed to meet up with Gia later at the mall.   
Michelle: I have my honey bee meeting this afternoon.   
Stephanie: How about you aunt Becky?   
Becky: Well, it looks so nice out I think I'm going to go for a nice run. Aside from that I'm not sure. Probably just play with the boys.   
Stephanie: Well, if you go for your run before lunch I can watch the boys.   
Becky: Thanks Steph, I probably will. It gets so hot come afternoon.   
Later on DJ is up in her room getting some things organized. Stephanie watches Michelle and the boys play out on the front lawn while Becky goes on a run.   
Michelle and the boys are playing tag and running all over the place while Stephanie sits on the front step getting some sun.   
Stephanie: Stay away from the street!   
Michelle: I'm not a baby!   
Alex: Me either!   
Nicky: Yeah, me neither!   
Stephanie: Yeah, well you're not as old as me and I'm in charge. Now stay away from the street!   
DJ comes out to join Stephanie on the front step and laughs.   
DJ: I guess something's never change.   
Stephanie: Hey, I wasn't hard to watch!   
DJ stifles a laugh.   
DJ: Sure Steph.   
Stephanie: How rude!   
Just then they notice Becky off in the distance jogging towards them.   
Stephanie: Great soon I can get out of here.   
DJ looks at her watch.   
DJ: Steve should be here soon.   
As Becky nears the house they hear a sudden screeching of tires and see a car driving wildly down the street. It is going way to fast and is swerving from side to side.   
DJ shakes her head in disgust.   
DJ: I absolutely hate drunk drivers.   
Stephanie: I know we'd still have our Mom if it wasn't for some drunk who just had to drive.   
Nicky and Alex see Becky and start waving excitedly as they begin to run to her.   
Nicky: Mommy!   
Alex: Mommy!   
Suddenly the swerving car barrels up onto the side walk at full speed.   
DJ: Aunt Becky watch out!   
Stephanie: Look out!   
Michelle grabs both of her cousin and flings them and herself up on the grass out of harms way. But before Becky can react the car hits her at full force sending her flying up in the air then crashing down onto the hood. She bounces off the hood onto the pavement where the car runs over her and then goes screeching out of control into a telephone pole where it finally stops and the door swings open. A very drunk and dazed Kimmy stumbles out.   
Kimmy: Hey who put this pole here!   
She then falls to the ground passed out.   



End file.
